Legend of Zelda: Criminal of Time?
by D.J Micairan
Summary: Link is on a new adventrue to capture the the new criminal now. Looks like there has been changes on the Hyrule Castle too!


Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.  
  
Legend of Zelda: Criminal of Time?  
  
Chapter 1: The adventure begins...  
  
**LINK'S DREAM**  
  
Link: *Being covered by girls* HEE HEE...  
  
Voice: Link... Link... LINK!!!  
  
**LINK'S DREAM ENDS**  
  
Link: UGH! I'M UP! O_O  
  
Voice which was Navi: About time! Let's head to the Hyrule Castle now!  
  
Link: But why?  
  
Navi: I'll explain on the way.  
  
**NARU AND LINK ARRIVE AT THE HYRULE MARKETS**  
  
Link: Man! It's busier than ever!  
  
Navi: Hey! Why don't we buy a newspaper and see what's the latest news around here?  
  
Link: Okay! *Link gets his little bag of Rupees but no Rupees are too be found* Oh no... I had forgotton to get some Rupees before we left...  
  
Navi: Oh great. Now what?  
  
Link: I know! *Link sneaks up to a counter that has newspapers on it and takes one*  
  
Navi: Link! You're stealing!  
  
Link: No, I'm not. I'm "borrowing" it. No need to worry! *Link looks on the front page and sees a title saying "Criminal on the loose!"  
  
Navi: *Navi looks at the newspaper too and sees "Criminal on the loose"* See Link, that's why Princess Zelda wants us to see her for. A criminal is on the loose.  
  
Link: *Link Sighs* And I guess that she's expecting that me to save the day or something like that...  
  
Navi: Yep. You've guessed right.  
  
**NAVI AND LINK FINALLY REACH THE HYRULE CASTLE**  
  
Link: Oh that's just great! There's a fat dude for to guard the castle now!!  
  
Fat dude: ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz....... *The fat dude is sleeping, blocking the entrance of the castle*  
  
Link: What now?  
  
Navi: Hmmm.... I know! *Navi flies to the top of the castle wall at waits there*  
  
Link: Hey! What are you doing?! In case if you haven't noticed, I can't fly!  
  
Navi: Oh? You can't fly? I never knew that. XD  
  
Link: Come down and help me up! *Link is calling to Navi who is on top of the castle wall*  
  
Navi: Okay! *Navi flies back to Link who is on the ground* Okay, now how am I supposed to help you up?  
  
Link: ........ *Link grins*  
  
**MINUTES LATER**  
  
Navi: *Navi is held on the wings by Link* GOD DAMN!! YOU ARE SO DAMN HEAVY!!!  
  
Link: Well, how else am I supposed to - AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *Navi's wings rip and Link falls into the moat*  
  
Navi: *Falls down too* AHHHHHHHHH!! I CAN'T FLY ANYMORE!!!!! *Falls into the moat*  
  
Link: *Link swims back to land and squeezes the water out of his tunic*  
  
Navi: *In the water* AH!! HELP!! I CAN'T SWIM!!  
  
Link: *Sighs and gets Navi out of the water*  
  
Navi: *Navi is on the ground* YOU IDIOT!!!! YOU'VE RIPPED OFF MY WINGS!!!!! ;___;  
  
Link: Oh. Sorry.  
  
Navi: THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! From now on, you'll be carrying me! :P  
  
Link: Fine. *Link shoves Navi between his body and his belt*  
  
Navi: UGH.  
  
Link: Now... *Places his hands on his hips* How are we supposed to get pass this fat dude...?  
  
Fat dude: *Fat dude yawns and wakes up to find Navi and Link* Ooh! Visitors! Are you thou wishing to see Princess Zelda?  
  
Link and Navi: YEP.  
  
Fat dude: Well... First you must pass the test to see whether you are worthy enough to come into the Hyrule Castle.  
  
Link: *Link is thinking: What a waste of time! Better get out my bow and arrow.*  
  
Navi: Oh really? What's the test?  
  
Fat dude: Well.... you must - AAAH!!  
  
Link: *Link is pointing his bow and arrow at the fat dude*  
  
Fat dude: O_O You have passed. *Fat dude moves out of the way*  
  
Link: Thank you.  
  
Navi: What a test! That was SO lame!  
  
Link: Let's head to the garden where I first met Zelda. I know she'd be there!  
  
Navi: Okay  
  
**LINK AND NAVI WALK THROUGH THE HYRULE CASTLE AND FIND ZELDA AT THE GARDEN WHERE LINK AND ZELDA HAD MET BEFORE**  
  
Zelda: *Zelda is sitting in the grass smelling the flowers*  
  
Link: *Link is talking under his breath* Ahhh... She's so beautiful when I see her like that...  
  
Navi: What did you say, Link?  
  
Link: Oh nothing! ^.^  
  
Navi: Weirdo...  
  
Zelda: *Zelda looks up and sees Link and her eyes bright up with happiness* Link! You're here! Where's Navi?  
  
Link: Oh well... She's uhhhh...  
  
Navi: - I'm here! *Navi is calling out from Link's belt*  
  
Zelda: *Zelda looks down at Link's belt and sees Navi* Oh! Hi Navi!  
  
Navi: Hi!  
  
Zelda: What happened? How come you're in Link's belt and not flying?  
  
Navi: Well... A certain SOMEONE had to rip my wings off!!  
  
Zelda: Oh? Your wings have been ripped off? Let me help you!  
  
Navi: Okay! Give me to Zelda, Link!  
  
Link: Oh, okay. *Link takes Navi out from between him and his belt and hands it to Zelda*  
  
Zelda: *A magic flame comes from Zelda's hand where Navi is sitting on and Navi's wings grow back* There you go! ^_^  
  
Navi: YAY!! IT'S A MIRACLE!! MY WINGS HAVE GROWN BACK!!  
  
Link: So uhh... Princess Zelda, didn't you want to see us?  
  
Zelda: Oh yes... I wanted to tell you...  
  
Link: *Link is thinking: She probably wants to tell me about the criminal...*  
  
Zelda: I wanted to say that you are pretty hot, Link.  
  
Link: WHAT?!? *Link is thinking: WHOA! I MUST BE DREAMING!! SHE MUST BE KIDDING!!*  
  
Zelda: I'm just kidding, Link. XD *Giggles*  
  
Link: O_O;;;; *Link is thinking: DAMN!!*  
  
Navi: HA HA!  
  
Zelda: Anyway, what I did want to say is that there has been a criminal snooping around... *Zelda shows the newspaper to Link and Navi*  
  
Link: Yeah, we've seen it already. I wonder who the criminal is...  
  
Zelda: I don't know but... the news is really "Up to date". They have news everytime something happens. Even the boring and stupid stuff. *Zelda folds the newspaper up*  
  
Mail Man: *Mail Man interupts the meeting with Link, Navi and Zelda* Excuse me Princess Zelda.... *Huff huff* But, here's the newspaper! *Mail Man hands Princess Zelda the newspaper and leaves*  
  
Zelda: *Looks at the newspaper with the title "NEWSFLASH! PRINCESS ZELDA HAS FOLDED THE NEWSPAPER!!"* How rediculous... ^_^;  
  
Link: Wow. Now that's really "Up to date". XD  
  
Zelda: But Link, you must hurry. I will have Impa take you out. IMPA?  
  
Impa: *Impa arrives at random* Yes Princess Zelda?  
  
Zelda: Could you please assist Link and Navi to the exit of the castle.  
  
Impa: Yes Princess Zelda. Please follow. *Impa leads Navi and Link out of the castle and back into the Hyrule Markets* I must leave you here. Farewell and good luck. *Impa leaves*  
  
Link: Great. Where do we start now?  
  
Navi: Well... *Navi thinks about the conversation they had back then with Zelda* I know! Zelda said the news are "Up to date" so maybe, if we keep reading the newspapers, the newspapers will have the latest news on the criminal.  
  
Link: Maybe....  
  
So, Link and Navi have now started their journey to find the criminal. So what do you think? Please review! 


End file.
